Can Gingers be Angels?
by dim-as-an-ember
Summary: Elsanna Preschool AU Anna was so ready for her first day of preschool. As the teacher this time around. She had prepared for this day all through college, but none of that prepared her for Elsa. The "hot mom" she fell hard for. Elsa, though she looks perfect outside, has many problems inside. Single mom, works two jobs, and has some problems with herself. Maybe Anna can help...
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR::: Hey there! So this is my second story. It is Elsanna but you probably already knew that. Anyway, so i go this idea from a picture I saw. It was a fanart thing that icest_in_arendelle (on instagram) posted and they had said that a fanfiction of it would be cute. So i decided they were right and here we are! Hope you enjoy it!

Warnings- There will be more mature themes in later chapters including SELF HARM. so if that makes you uncomfortable, please just be aware

* * *

Preschool 1

Anna was nervous. More nervous than she really should have been. It was her first day of preschool. Well, as the teacher this time, not as a student. She was done being a student forever now, though she still didn't know how she managed to make it through college. But all that mattered now was that she was here in her very own classroom, living the dream. Or somewhat at least.

She had dressed and redressed about a hundred times that morning, even though she had pre-planned her outfit the night before; she just couldn't decide what to wear. She didn't want to dress too casual and look sloppy, but then, she couldn't dress too formal and seem pretentious or anything. Not to mention, it was preschool for god sakes, she didn't really have to impress to many people. The kids could care less what she wore and the parents… well it was better if she didn't look too flattering because some of those middle aged dads (and sometimes moms) who weren't getting any would get a bit _too_ friendly.

After much debate, she ran out of her house in tight blue jeans and a light green blouse, only one minute behind schedule.

* * *

As soon as Anna stepped into her classroom, she felt the jitters building up. She plopped down into her desk chair and closed her eyes, mentally prepping herself for the day ahead. It wasn't that she was unprepared, because she was, if anything, over prepared.

She had gone over her plans with Kristoff at least fifty times to make sure they were absolutely perfect and Kristoff had been more than happy to help. Anna took a moment to thank the heavens for giving her such a good friend like Kris. Making sparkly paper dolphins for several hours was not for the faint of heart.

"Come on Anna. Focus. You can do this. Today will be easy, just follow the plans. Its just arts and crafts for now anyway, later are the harder stuff, but there are so many fun topics! Alphabet, numbers, animals- wait… I'm rambling to myself again."

She shook her head, blushing as the door opened up and the first child walked in with their parents. '_Alright Anna, this is it. Your day begins now. Don't screw this up…'_

She stood up and introduced herself as more and more parents came and dropped off their children. The day was already turning out somewhat successful, as only one child seemed to have separation issues with their parents. Though the child was crying now, Anna new by the end of the day, she would have the kids laughing and having fun. Or at least she hoped; the sniffling of that one kid was getting a bit annoying.

8 o'clock sharp rolled around quickly and it was time for the first day to begin. Anna took a head count of her kids, seeing how many were there. "Hmm only one missing. Pretty good for the first day…. Alright class, Welcome to your first day!" she walked up to the front of the room, smiling brightly to the room of wide eyes staring at her. "My name is Miss Anna, or you can call me Miss A. Now, why don't I get to know all of your names and then we can start this wonderful year!"

* * *

"Olaf please hurry up! We are already so late for the first day, come on!"

A small brown haired boy with bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks ran across the parking lot towards a woman walking her dog. "Mommy look! A doggie!"

The frazzled blonde ran after the child, grabbing his hand. "Olaf, remember what I said about running off like that? Especially in a busy parking lot! You could have been hit! No more running away please. You gave mommy a heart attack." She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her messy blonde hair.

The small boy sniffled, with small tears gathering in the corners of his big blue eyes. "I'm sorry mommy, I wont do it again. I don't like when you are mad."

Elsa smiled warmly at the young boy, kneeling down next to him. Seeing Olaf get sad always broke her heart. "Hey, I'm not mad at you, mommy is just stressed out today. Just like you don't like when I am mad, I don't like when you are sad. So, when I get back from work to pick you up, we will go to the pet store and you can look at the puppies. Maybe Mr. Bergsen will let you hold one too. Does that sound good?"

The little boy's face lit up with a wide grin and he shook his head vigorously in approval, his fluffy brown hair bouncing on his head.

"Good, now lets go in and get you to class finally." She held Olaf's hand in her own, leaning down a bit so the smaller boy didn't have to stretch to hold his mothers hand.

* * *

Anna looked up at the clock, and only a half hour had gone by. She had acquainted herself with all of the students and all of the kids had gotten to know each other a bit, just to try and make everyone a bit more comfortable in this new environment, especially since they would be there almost every day.

"Alright guys and girls, everybody grab a seat around a table! Its time to start the arts and- woah…"

The door opened and Anna's eyes immediately fell upon the woman who walked in. Her blonde hair was in a loose braid on her shoulder, all mussed and yet still managing to look classy. She wore black jeans and a dark blue V-neck, both articles complimenting her figure well to say the least.

The woman smiled nervously and spoke. "Sorry, I know we are late, but things were kind of frantic this morning. It won't happen again."

_'Man, even her voice is perfect, so silky and pleasant to just listen to…'_ Anna could feel her cheeks burning, all the way to her ears. She hadn't even realized she had been still and silent until her conscience spoke. _'Ummm Anna? Your gay is showing a little… GET IT TOGETHER!'_

The redhead shook herself out of her stupor and walked over to greet the woman and her child. "Hi there! I am An- Miss Anna, and I will be your son's teacher this year. Its uhh nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand out to shake the other woman's, blushing as she took notice of how soft the blonde's skin was.

"My name is Elsa, and this is Olaf, my son. Again I am terribly sorry about being so late, everything has just been so crazy lately."

Anna shook her head, waving off the apology. "Oh don't worry about it! It's totally fine. I completely understand, I mean, we all can't be punctual all the time. I'm the teacher and I was almost late, so I don't even have a right to chastise you."

Elsa giggled softly, covering her mouth as she did so, making the redhead nearly swoon.

Anna shook her head again and turned her attention to the small boy holding Elsa's hand. "Hello Olaf! Are you ready to have some fun?" The brown haired boy laughed and shook his head. "Great! Then come on in and find a seat! We are going to have loads of fun today!" Anna stood up, and waited for the boy, but he shook his head.

"Wait Miss Anna! I almost forgot! He tugged on Elsa's shirt and the blonde knelt down next to him. "What is it Olaf?"

He beamed and pressed a quick kiss to his mother's cheek. "Goodbye Mommy, have fun at work!"

Elsa smiled back at Olaf and ruffled his hair. "Of course my little prince. I will have a wonderful day."

Anna watched the blonde woman leave with a smile on her face. _'That was absolutely adorable.'_ She thought to herself.

She looked down to Olaf and gestured to the classroom where the rest of the kids were chatting away. "So are you ready now?" Olaf grinned and shook his head yes. He quickly found himself a seat at a less crowded table and Anna moved back to the front of the classroom.

"Alrighty guys, are you ready to make some dolphins?" She smiled enthusiastically, receiving a just as enthusiastic yes from her class.

* * *

Elsa ran into work ten minutes late, hoping to scoot by her manager without being caught, but the familiar voice stopped her as she snuck past the front desk.

"You're late. Again."

Elsa cringed at the voice, turning to face her boss. "I'm sorry Mr. Weselton, I really am. It won't happen again, I just had to drop my kid off at preschool. Please, I promise I will be on time tomorrow." She clasped her hands together, almost begging for forgiveness.

The short mustached man hopped out of his large swivel chair and strode over to Elsa. "That is what you said last time, and the time before that. I know you have a busy life with a bratty kid, two jobs and no husband, but work is a commitment. This is a business and we must make revenue. If my employees are not doing their job and making me money, I will simply have to replace them. Do you understand?" He stood on his toes, eyeing the blonde closely through his large spectacles.

Elsa shook her head dejectedly. "Yes. I understand Mr. Weselton."

"Good. So don't be late again, or you will have to be replaced, and I would hate to have to do that to such a pity case like you. Now get to work."

Elsa winced at his last comment and quickly turned to go to her station to busy herself before she could let the first tears fall.

_'Come on Elsa, you're at work, don't fucking cry. Remember what Olaf said, have fun._' She chuckled softly at the thought of the cheerful boy. _'What a good little boy. I really got lucky with that.'_ She sighed as her first customer walked in; just the beginning of a very long day.

"Hello Merida, What will it be today? Just a cut, or do you want me to straighten your hair too?"

"Don't straighten it, but at least make it a bit more tame, I've got a date with that girl I told you about last time. The one with the long blonde hair. I think this one is a real catch." The redhead sat down and Elsa began to trim away at her curly mane.

"That's good! I told you that you would find one! You just have to be patient and you will find the perfect girl."

Merida nodded, wincing as Elsa brushed through the tangles in her hair and spoke again in her thick brogue "Well, what about you? Have ya found a girl for yourself yet?"

Elsa blushed lightly, shaking her head. "Do you really think this is the best place to talk about this?" She whispered quietly.

The redhead just shook her head. "Oh for god sakes Elsa, loosen up. No one is listening, they're all gabbing about their own gossip and you know that. So come on, spill. Did ya meet any nice girls?"

Elsa shook her head. "I am not involved with anyone as you well know, but… I did meet a nice girl today; Olaf's preschool teacher actually. She was a sweet girl, probably no more than 23, fresh out of college. She had bright green blue eyes, just like the ocean and cute ginger hair in pigtail braids. Very cute, but honestly I don't have a chance. Not that I am even looking right now. I don't think I can afford a relationship. Weselton is an inch away from firing me, I have to work overtime at my other job and then Olaf has doctors appointments, school, play dates, I mean, really, I don't have any time. As much as it would be nice to have a girlfriend, it just isn't possible. That cute redhead will just be another pretty face to look at for now. Maybe someday though… It can actually be something." She frowned to herself, wondering where that had come from. She knew she couldn't afford a relationship and it wasn't like Olaf's teacher was going to somehow magically be her perfect match. She knew she didn't deserve someone like that, so she shook out all the thoughts of the cute ginger and set to work.

* * *

Finally, the day was over for Anna. The parents came and took their kids home around 3 and Anna had the rest of the day to relax. Well, almost. One kid still had not been picked up, and that was Olaf.

The brown haired boy had been in her class for one day, but he had stolen Anna's heart. He was so cute and caring. He always shared with the other kids and never disobeyed.

Elsa certainly knew how to raise a kid right.

Anna sat down in one of the short chairs next to Olaf. "Hey there buddy. How was your first day of preschool? Did you like it?" She was curious to see if he had a good time, but she also was a bit curious to see if she had done a good job.

"I had so much fun Miss Anna. I really like my dolphin that I made. I am going to give it to mommy so she can hang it at her work. Then she will always be reminded to smile."

Anna laughed. "Does your mom not like to smile?"

Olaf shook his head. "No, she loves to smile, especially when I make her laugh, but she says she has trouble smiling sometimes. So I do my best to help her smile every day."

"Yes, and your mom has a beautiful smile."

Anna awwwed inside her mind, listening to how much Olaf cared about his mother's happiness. Though one thing did catch her attention that he said Elsa had trouble smiling sometimes. Everyone has bad days, but this sounded like more than a few bad days.

Then again, Anna was no expert in these sort of things so she pushed it to the back of her mind just as Elsa walked in, once again looking fabulous but more tired than this morning. The blonde began a long-winded but not needed apology for the second time that day.

"I am so sorry again. I didn't mean to make you wait, I just had work and I had to work overtime because I was late and-"

"Elsa! Its okay. Calm down. It isn't a big deal if I have to stay back and watch a few kids. It is part of my job. Plus Olaf is a sweetheart. I would watch him for you any day. Don't worry about it." Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, smiling reassuringly at the blonde who calmed at Anna's touch, nodding slowly.

"Okay, sorry. I have been really busy; I am sorta stressed. I'm calm now." She sighed, and a slow smile spread onto her face as Olaf waved up to her. "Yea, he really is a sweet kid. Steals my heart every day."

Anna nodded, muttering softly. "Must have gotten it from his mother."

Unfortunately, she didn't mutter it quite as quietly as she thought as Elsa turned to face the redhead with a blush on her cheeks.

"E-excuse me? I don't know if I heard you correctly." She bit her lip, furrowing her brow a bit in question.

Anna was cursing herself out in her head, blushing furiously. "I uhh wow… I am so sorry. That was kind of weird, and I did not mean to freak you out. God, I just kind of lose control of my brain around pretty girls."

Elsa covered a small smile with her hand, blushing more prominently now.

"Okay nope. I am really not helping myself out of this, jeeze, I am really truly sorry. I just… You're beautiful. Crap… I should stop talking. Yea, I am just going to shut up now, and you probably have to go anyway." Anna ran a hand through her bangs, and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Elsa giggled softly behind her hand and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Anna. That is very sweet of you to say. I will see you tomorrow and I promise I will be on time." She took Olaf's hand and walked out the door, throwing one last shy smile at Anna and waving before closing the door behind her.

She strapped Olaf into his seat and started the car, breathing out heavily. _'What just happened? Oh my god… What the actual fuck just happened? She told me I was beautiful, and it was really adorable, but she couldn't possibly mean in **that** way right? Oh god… why do I feel all tingly. This is bad, this is very bad.'_ Elsa closed her eyes, deep in thought when Olaf spoke from the back seat.

"Mommy? I hope you smiled today like I said. Miss Anna thinks you should smile more too. She told me you have a beautiful smile and I agree."

Elsa did smile a little but groaned inside knowing that tomorrow was going to be a little more difficult when she would have to see Anna again.

Back in the classroom, Anna sat slumped in her desk chair staring blankly at the wall. Inside her head, she just kept repeating "No." over and over and over.

"I am not crushing on one of the moms, I am not crushing on Olaf's mom, I am not crushing on Olaf's mom. She is married with kids! Wait… she didn't have a wedding ring though… Maybe she just didn't wear it today? Ugh no Anna. That is off limits. Do not even go there. Don't think about her. That's it, I can do this. I just won't think about that smile or her laugh or her perfect body and adorable face." She sat up and banged her head against the wall.

"Welp, this is going to be harder than I thought. I am crushing on a really hot mom. I will just have to face the truth. Why does she have to be so perfect? It is so unfair. It isn't my fault she is gorgeous! Shit… I am a mess. This is horrible. I cannot believe myself right now. I spewed my gay all over that poor girl. How am I even going to face her tomorrow?! Oh god… I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

AUTHOR:::: Well? how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR::: Oh my god. I am so fucking sorry for the wait. i am an awful person for making you guys wait so long. hopefully it will all be worth it. This is chapter two and it is kind of setting up the past so you know what is going on. THE ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS. just so you know. its a little sad..

WARNINGS: RAPE, MENTIONS OF RAPE.

Chp 2

First impressions are no doubt, extremely important to the way people perceive one another even though they are often clumsy and not reliable. However first impressions to Elsa meant a whole lot more than they would to a normal person. Maybe she was just over analyzing it, or maybe her paranoia was getting the best of her, but she couldn't shake the strange feeling from her first impression from the cheerful, bubbly redhead who had just appeared in Elsa's life.

She had been very friendly, good-natured and a bit unnervingly honest, but to a degree that was still endearing. There wasn't anything in particular that gave Elsa reason to be suspicious of the girl, and yet this friendliness was all too familiar.

* * *

_The first thing she saw was perfect auburn hair on a handsome face with perfect eyebrows knitted over concerned green eyes. _

_"Oh! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"_

_The next thing that registered was a hand, with perfectly manicured nails, reaching out toward her. Green eyes met icy blue, scared ones as the former offered a reassuring smile and extended the hand further. "I really do apologize for my clumsiness. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. But alas, I got distracted by my phone and I end up knocking over an angel."_

_Elsa was thrown off by the warmth and kindness radiating from the young man who had bumped into her in the hallway and caused her to spill her books, landing on the ground with a thud. In her school, it was normal for people to just mumble an awkward apology (if any at all) and keep moving. It certainly was not normal for someone to stop and offer help. Especially not to Elsa of all people. _

_In hindsight, she really should have been more...critical of the situation, but she had been completely thrown off by the kindness that was currently being directed toward her._

_Slowly she lifted her hand up and placed it in the larger, warmer one before her. The grip around her hand tightened and hefted her up of the ground, causing her to tumble forward into the arms of the boy in front of her. "Woah there! Sorry again.. I just keep messing up with you. I'm really really sorry for the trouble."_

_Elsa shook her head, mumbling softly that the man's apologies weren't necessary and bent back down to pick up her glasses which had fallen off her face in the impact. After she slid them back on to her nose, she looked back up at the handsome face that had made her day quite peculiar. For a man, he was quite attractive; fit, well groomed, and well dressed. 'That certainly isn't a combination you come across every day...' He cleared his throat, jarring her out of her head and back into reality. _

_"My name is Hans. Hans Selnrick. And one more time, I am terribly sorry for knocking you over." Elsa's eyes widened when the warm, firm hand reached out toward her again. _

_She looked at it in slight confusion before realizing that he wanted to shake her hand. _

_"O-oh.. Umm I'm E-Elsa... Arendelle." She shook his hand and quickly pulled away, clutching her books to her chest while Hans continued to make conversation. He seemed rather interested in Elsa which was again, very odd considering her bookworm reputation. _

_"So I'm assuming that since I have never seen you before, you must be an underclassman?" He questioned, stretching his arms oh so casually to flex his muscles for the blonde. _

_"Yea.. I'm..a junior. So I would be under you technically." _

_This comment made the older boy grin and laugh so loud it echoed in the almost empty hallway. "Hmm wouldn't you love to be under me!" He laughed louder, bending over to catch his breath as Elsa stood blushing, and glaring at him, clearly unamused by the senior's humor. _

_Being laughed at wasn't a new experience for Elsa, but it most certainly wasn't a welcome feeling. She began walking briskly away from Hans, only to feel his strong but gentle grip pull her back. "Hey, look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know I was offending you. I promise I meant no harm. My buddies make jokes like that a lot around me and I wasn't thinking when I used that kind of humor around someone else. I am truly sorry for offending you. I should have known better than to assume that everyone takes kindly to jokes of that nature. Please do forgive me." _

_Elsa stopped and breathed in slowly before turning around to face the auburn haired boy. She wanted to be mad, she really did. That joke was not kind to make to anyone really but especially around someone who you just met. But his faced showed true remorse and his apology was eloquently stated. Another surprising thing... This kid was just full of surprises wasn't he. _

_She sighed heavily and stuck a quivering hand out to him. "Why don't we just start over. I'm Elsa. It's nice to meet you Hans. And I accept your apology." She mustered up her best (which was still quite lacking) reassuring smile, which seemed to do the trick for the green eyed senior who grinned from ear to ear and shook her hand back with much vigor. "It's a great pleasure to meet you too Elsa, I think we are going to be great friends."_

* * *

And they were. After a little bit of work of course. Elsa was no social butterfly like her new acquaintance, but he seemed to be very persistent on getting her to be more open. Elsa started out very timid around him, only socializing with him when he would come seek her out. Usually she would hide herself away in the library during lunch to avoid people, but Hans would come in and find her every time and beg her to come "explore the outside world."

Most days she would refuse, adamantly insisting that she had too much work to do. So Hans would wait. Not too different from a puppy, he sat at the table with her, watching while she worked, pestering her to talk to him. Sometimes his talking would get so loud that he would be kicked out. It was a library after all. But that didn't seem to stop him. He would stand next to the window and make faces at his new friend until she paid attention to him.

Even after she would wave him off with a roll of her eyes, he would always come back the next day, just as eager as the day before. His childlike persistence and excitement was quite charming, Elsa had decided, and finally indulged in his constant pleading.

_"YES! Finally! You're actually leaving the library! This is as miracle!" Hans jumped victoriously and crushed Elsa in a hug that lasted a bit longer than the blonde would have liked._

_"If you keep making comments like that, I'm going to go back to the library." She grumbled, fixing her glasses to busy herself so he wouldn't see her hidden happiness. "And don't get too cocky. You cheated you know. You used that stupid sad face. That was a low blow." _

_Hans grinned and nudged her with his shoulder as they walked toward the outdoor courtyard where Hans usually sat. "It may have been cheating... But it worked didn't it?" _

_He laughed as Elsa huffed indignantly and nudged him back. "Yea, just don't get used to it you big lunk." Elsa found herself laughing along with Hans as they settled down at a table in the courtyard. She laughed until it hurt to laugh and Hans was still laughing right along with her. Through gasps for breath, he looked over at her with joy and pure wonder in his eyes. "You know, that was the first time I've heard you really laugh. Like full out laughing hysterically. And I have never heard anything more beautiful." _

_Elsa blushed, feeling her body tingling with warmth. He was right. She hadn't laughed like that around him before. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time, now that she thought about it. But boy did it feel good. _

And that was where she fell in the wrong hole. This comfortable hole of security and happiness. It was a nice, comfy hole at first but it couldn't last forever. And she should have known that.

Whenever she thought back on it, she related it to the stock market crash in 1929. America was doing well, the market was higher than ever, everyone was prospering and everyone thought it would just keep going up and up, until it didn't. It all crashed one day and everyone went down. It would take nearly twenty years to fully heal the country.

Elsa feared it would take more than that to ever heal herself. After what he did to her, she might never be healed. Not when she lived with a part of him every day.

She had gotten too safe around him. He protected her from bullies, from the depression and anxiety she used to face. He never gave her reason to doubt him. Not until the very last second.

_"You know you can tell me anything right? I'm your friend Elsa. Friends help each other. Through thick and thin." _

_Elsa nodded shakily and bit her lip, wringing her hands nervously as she sat next to Hans on her couch. It had been so long since they first met and Elsa was thrilled to have a friend who she could always count on to be there for her. Hans was perfect to her, and they were a wonderful match. But even though everyone seemed to ship them, Elsa wasn't feeling it and she wasn't sure if Hans was. He was certainly good at concealing his feelings. _

_And now here they were on her couch after a late night 90s movie marathon and Hans could sense that something was off. (another blessing/curse of a talent he had). He knew Elsa was a shy person at heart, even though they had come to be very close friends over the last months. So he was gentle as usual, comforting the blonde in any way her could until she was ready to tell him what was on her mind. _

_She got it out in a hurried, stuttering sentence, blushing all the while as Hans listened intently. His eyes widened as she finally got it all out and he quickly smiled warmly at his friend, thanking her for being open with him. _

_"So you're.. A lesbian? Wow, I'm happy for you Els, I really am! It's so nice to see you embracing yourself and opening up to me about it. I promise I won't tell a soul unless you're ready for the, to know. Cross my heart." _

Something about his smile was off that night. It was sickly sweet, almost too bright, but Elsa didn't notice. She was too happy that he had been so supportive of her to notice the little hints he let slip.

She didn't notice until far far too late when that sickly sweet smile reappeared a few days later as he cornered her up against her bedroom wall one Saturday and began unbuttoning his pants while he talked calmly over her screams about taking what was rightfully his and turning her away from the dark side.

She hadn't realized how great of a mistake she had made until she was curled up on her bedroom floor, naked, weeping, and nursing various scratches, bites and a prominent aching between her trembling legs.

Too afraid to stand or cry out for help, too tired to even think about doing anything by crying more until she had no tears left and her throat was raw.

That's how her parents found her when they got home two days later from a wedding they had been attending.

Still curled in a ball of tears.

She felt helpless.

She wanted to get up and help herself. She wanted nothing more than that in the world but she couldn't bring herlsef to stand on her shaking legs.

Her mother carried her limp body into the emergency room where she was given a rape kit. His DNA was confirmed and he went to jail, but there was still a myriad of issues. Her anxiety, depression, among other issues and of course, the baby.

She was told that they could get rid of it. After all it was in the earliest of stages still. But she wasn't sure. Her parents were very firm about not getting an abortion although Elsa was not on board with the whole pro life argument. She didn't necessarily want the baby, but her parents refused to let her get an abortion.

So she was pregnant at 17, and right before her 18th birthday, the child was born.

The day was happy and sad all at once, but at the end of it all when her new baby boy was placed in her arms, Elsa made a promise to her son that she would always do her best by him and keep him safe because he was mommy's brave little prince.

The newborn lifted a chubby pink hand and grabbed at his mothers face, giggling happily while a bit of drool dribbled down his chin. Elsa grinned and kissed his forehead gently, thinking to herself for the first time in a long time, she had made a good choice.

Olaf became the best thing in her life without a doubt. Whenever things were hard, he always managed to cheer her up. It helped a lot that he got most of his looks from his mothers side, not even showing a bit of his father in him for which Elsa was eternally grateful. But even though he made her life happy, there was still the nagging voice in her head reprimanding her for fucking up in the first place.

Which brings us back to current day where she is opening the door to the preschool where Olaf is waiting to be picked up after a long day of fun with his favorite teacher.

"Elsa! So good to see you again! Olaf was just telling me about how you are the best hair stylist in the world!"

Olaf shook his head excitedly. "No Miss Anna, mommy is the best hairstylist in the whole universe!" He grinned and ran to greet his mother with a huge hug. "Right mommy?"

Elsa laughed, feeling her nervousness start to dissipate. "Well my little prince, I wouldn't say I'm the best, but I sure hope I'm good. I am getting paid to do it." She lifted him up in her arms and kissed one of his rosy cheeks. Anna stood up and walked over to the pair, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Well if you're as good as Olaf says you are, maybe I should come find out! I'm in need of a haircut and I haven't been able to find anyone who can get my bangs right. Maybe I just need a little magic touch from you." Anna grinned. "Where do you work? I think I'll stop by later in the week."

Elsa's eyes widened when she realized that the redhead was serious. _'Oh fuck... I would have to see her outside of this... I would have to touch her and run my hands through that gorgeous hair. Ugh I bet it is so soft too..._' Elsa groaned to herself at the thoughts now racing through her mind.

"Uhh I work at the hair gallery down on route 30. You know where that is right? We are open every day but I only work Monday through Saturday."

Anna beamed and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. "Great! I'll see you soon then! Maybe you'll be able to tame this wild mane of mine." Anna blushed and laughed at her joke, pleased that Elsa seemed to find it entertaining as well.

"Don't worry, your mane is less than wild, it's quite beautiful actually. The things I could do if I got my hands on your hair..." Elsa sighed wistfully, obviously imagining said things she could do with Anna's hair, although that last part had not been meant for anyone else to hear except herself, but it had both girls blushing.

"Well then, I can't wait for you to get your hands in my hair. I have a feeling I'm going to like you Elsa."

That was the last Elsa could stand. She said a hurried, red-faced goodbye and bolted out the door with Olaf in tow, leaving a slightly confused redhead in her wake.

it wasn't like she could help it, her fragile mind was about to explode.

She had just flirted with a gorgeous woman and gorgeous woman had maybe sort of flirted back. It was too much for Elsa to begin to process so she did the natural thing and fled like a paranoid person running from Ebola.

_'Shit Elsa. What are you going to do now?! You just flirted with her! And she reciprocated? What the actual fuck?_' Elsa shook her head as she drove home.

_'I need to research some good pick up lines...'_

* * *

AUTHOR::: so... thoughts on chapter 2?


End file.
